manganimeofficialfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Blog thành viên:ShinKwang/Nezuko Kamado
Kamado Nezuko is the younger sister of Tanjiro Kamado and one of the two remaining members of the Kamado family. Formerly human, she was attacked and turned into a Demon by Muzan Kibutsuji. She is one of the main protagonists of ''Kimetsu No Yaiba''. Appearance Nezuko has long black hair which she tied into a bun as a human, but wears loose as a Demon. It is decorated with several small, light pink ribbons. As a demon, her black hair fades to orange near the bottom. Her eyes are bright pink but were formerly a violet as a human. She carries a piece of bamboo as a gag in her mouth, which is bound by a red tie. She was known to be a great beauty in her home village. She wears a pink kimono with a star pattern, a red and white checkered obi, and a black haori. On her feet and legs, she wears pink zori sandals, white socks, and black leg wraps. As a Demon, she can change the size of her body. She has also gained sharp fangs, claw-like nails, and slit pupils as a result. Personality Nezuko's original personality as a human was that of a kind and caring girl, who thought of others before herself much like her older brother, Tanjiro Kamado. She was a responsible elder sister to her younger siblings. As a demon, Nezuko seems to have forgotten a good portion of her memories as a human, besides those related to her family. She is still very caring and protective towards other humans who she sees as members of her family due to Urokodaki's influence while she was asleep for two years. She is also rather brazen, and does not seem to fear fighting; she fiercely guards her brother as well as her allies. She also developed a strong willpower as she refused to consume human flesh or blood, even in cases of extreme injury or exposure to human blood, such as Sanemi Shinazugawa's Marechi blood. She still retains her human emotions, as she has been seen to cry and be happy, but in general she appears more detached than her human cohorts, as well as calmer and less malicious than most Demons. As a demon, Nezuko does not talk often and stutters a lot. This may be due to her bamboo mouthpiece, which is seldom removed. It also means she is sometimes hard to read. After developing resistance towards sunlight, allowing her to go outside and interact with others more often, her speech has shown signs of improvement, though her intelligence is still at the level of an infant. It is also possible that her speech inpediment stems from her not speaking for multiple years, due to her gag. History Nezuko grew up on a mountain alongside her older brother, Tanjiro, and the rest of her siblings and mother. She is the eldest daughter of the Kamado family. She presumably took care of her younger siblings as an assistant to her mother, as is briefly witnessed prior to her family's death. Unlike Tanjiro, who was responsible for selling firewood in town, Nezuko would usually help out around the family home. The family was somewhat poor and as a result, Nezuko sometimes had to go without things like new clothes in order to ensure that the rest of her siblings had enough food to eat. She did not appear to view this as a burden, and instead was content to help her family. After a demon killed her family aside from Tanjiro, Nezuko was turned into a demon as a result of the attack. At first, she was rather wild and even attacked her single remaining brother. However, she quickly came to her senses and defended him from Giyu Tomioka. Since then, she has traveled with her brother in order to find a way to become human once again. Synopsis Final Selection Arc Nezuko has been asleep since Tanjiro began training. Even after he finished his training for two years and left for the Final Selection, did her state not change. Sakonji Urokodaki had kept her in check since she began sleeping, until Tanjiro has successfully passed the Final Selection and it was only then, when he returned to them, that Nezuko awoke to greet Tanjiro, embracing him and relieving him of his fears. First Mission Arc Asakusa Arc Drum House Arc Natagumo Mountain Arc Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Red Light District Arc Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities * Size Manipulation: Upon being transformed into a demon, Nezuko displayed the basic ability to change and alter her body's size and height. She was able to shrink herself into the physical size of a small child in order to fit inside a box or a basket in order to hide from sunlight when traveling through the daytime with Tanjiro and could enlarge herself into a much bigger form, in order to be able to battle against demons. * Enhanced Strength: Despite never being formally trained, Nezuko's naturally enhanced physical strength allows her to easily fight against demons, however, due to being untrained, Nezuko instead relies on simply kicking her opponents or overwhelming them with brute strength instead. Her kicking power depends on her body size, and her kicks allows her to sever Demons head with ease. * Enhanced Regeneration: Nezuko possesses a tremendous regeneration ability that enables her to restore severed limbs within seconds. The true nature of this ability is solidifying her blood from her severed body parts that she could manipulate at will. * Demon Transformation: '''When Nezuko is under the dire situation, she could transform into a berserk-like state, with vines tattoos circling her body, her veins popping out and a single horn protruding from her right forehead side. This form enhances Nezuko's fighting ability, at the cost of her becoming more demon-like, including the need to feed on human blood. So far, the only way she could revert back to normal is to have someone (in her case, Tanjiro) sing her a lullaby. During the Demon Slayer's fight against Hantengu, Nezuko manages to control this form at will. * '''Sunlight Resistance: During their battle against Upper Moon Four, Hantengu, Nezuko developed an immunity from sunlight, now being able to completely walk and go about in the daytime without being burnt to ash, unlike her fellow demons. |Kekkijutsu}} * |Bakketsu}}: Nezuko can ignite her blood that is outside her body, turning them into engulfing flames. However these flames only affects Demons and Blood Demon Arts, so for example Rui's threads or Gyutaro's Poison. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 84, Page 16 Nezuko's flames are also able to turn Tanjiro's Nichirin Blade from Jet Black to Crimson Red, similar to how Yoriichi Tsugikuni has turned his blade from black to red before he fights, strengthening the effectiveness of his blade against Demons even further and allows Tanjiro to perform Dance of the Fire God styles more effectively. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga Chapter 113, Page 2 Trivia *Kamado, without the second kanji (竈, かまど) is a traditional Japanese wood or charcoal-fueled cook stove/furnace. *Do, the second kanji of her family name, (門, ど) means door. *Nezu (禰豆, ねず) is part of the word Gonezu (五禰豆, ごねず), which is the name of a flower, the Japanese Snowball. *Ko (子, こ) is a common Japanese name suffix for girls. It also means child. *Nezuko was ranked in 3rd place as of the first character popularity poll with 3,319 votes. *The "ki" (鬼) in Akari Kitō (鬼頭明里, Kitō Akari), the voice actress portraying Nezuko, means "demon." *Nezuko is the only demon in the series who is able to use Blood Demon Arts without eating humans. *In the extra chapter, Chapter 22.5, Nezuko states her ideal man is someone like a Hisha, a piece on the Traditional Japanese board game, Shogi. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 3 Extra Pages, Page 9 The Hisha, (Meaning "Flying Chariot") is essentially the equivalent of a Rook in Chess. This is hinted to be referring to Zenitsu Agatsuma. A Hisha can only attack horizontally and vertically, much like Zenitsu and his Thunderclap Flash technique, and also becomes a Ryuo, (Meaning "Dragon King") while in enemy territory, just like how Zenitsu, during the Infinity Fortress Arc, slayed Upper Moon Six inside the enemy territory of the Infinity Fortress, using a technique called Flaming Thunder God, which manifests as a dragon made of lightning spewing fire. Quotes * (To Takeo Kamado) "It would be great if I could meet a man like a Hisha."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 3 Extra Pages, Page 9 * (To Tanjiro Kamado) "Th-thank gods ar... are okay. Thank gods."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 127, Page 4 Navigation ru:Незуко Камадо pl:Nezuko Kamado Thể loại:Bài đăng blog